


Nicknames

by angelofgrief



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Leonard feels bad about all the nicknames he calls Spock. He doesn’t mean it, of course, but sometimes, sometimes, he wonders if Spock knows that. And Spock knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about the nicknames these two lovebirds yell at each other. It's geared more towards TOS since the AOS doesn't really have them yelling nicknames at each other all the time. But it can be read interchangably.
> 
> Also, I think I did a horrible job so please don't kill me. I was changing POVs yo and I hate doing that but I had no idea how to write it otherwise.

“Hey, Spock?” 

“Yes?”

Spock turns around before entering his bathroom. His shift starts in about two hours or so, but it didn't really surprise Leonard that Spock wanted to leave instead of staying with him in bed. Spock was a workaholic like that, his precious Vulcan workaholic. He looks down in his lap, feeling something crawl up his neck. Maybe a blush from embarrassment, maybe something else.

“You know... whenever we argue and I... well, I call you _hobgoblin_ and _green-blooded, pointed-ear freak_... you know that I never mean it, right?”

Spock stares back, watching Leonard pointedly and obviously avoiding to look at him. It does sometimes take offense, the fact that Leonard publicly calls him such things, even if they are meant as 'jokes' but as he stares at Leonard looking almost worried, Spock decides that he doesn't need to go to his shift so early.

He walks over and takes a sit at the edge of the bed, noting shifty eyes looking over before looking back down. Spock stretches his hand towards Leonard and turns his face towards him. Even without his fingers near the psi points, he can feel Leonard's fear and confusion.

“I should surely hope that that is not the _only_ thing you call me, Leonard,” This earns Spock the McCoy smile, as he calls it.

“What else do you call me, Leonard?”

“Hmm... I don't really call you much of anything other than _sweetie_ , _hun_ and _darlin'_ ” he replies, giving a small kiss in the middle of Spock's palm.

He turns a slight shade of green at the show of affection. If Spock had to choose his favorite term of endearment, it would have to be _darlin'_. He enjoys the southern drawl that comes with darlin' and even seeing him talk to his daughter, the terms ' _hunny_ ' and ' _sweetie_ ' are used the most with her. It may be illogical but Spock feels that _darlin'_ is only used for him.

“I love how you didn't answer my question though,” Leonard laughs as he pulls Spock for a small kiss.

Spock gladly accepts, caressing the side of Leonard's face and feeling the warmth in Leonard and the smile in their kiss.

“If you want, you can call me things like that too. Or if Vulcans have their own terms of endearment or whatever,”

Leonard sees the confusion on his face and there was a hint of displeasure before it's wiped away. His newfound happiness is halted and he feels almost offended that he even asked. He didn't think it was **that** bad of an idea but apparently, it wasn't the case. In all honestly, he had hoped for a term of endearment from Spock. He wanted to feel special too and even Jim got one ( _t'hy'la_ ; which he was _kindly_ informed that it had many meanings and _lover_ was not the case). Spock blushes and takes one of Leonard's hands, never breaking eye contact.

“...I like _Leonard_ ,”

He looks back at Spock and suddenly finds that he doesn't need a nickname from him.

Because Spock wouldn't know how to explain ~~(in fact, he would much rather not in fear of embarrassment)~~ what _Leonard_ , the name, meant to him. _Leonard_ was everything to him. It wasn't just a name, it was similar to a state of being, an emotion if it were possible. _Leonard_ was warmth and kindness. He was love and hope. He was what being human really meant. To Spock, attaching a meaningless word that wouldn't hold up to the standards of _Leonard_ would absolutely pointless and an insult.

Leonard takes their hands and kisses each knuckle of Spock's hand. The green gets more intense and he smiles at it.

“And I love _Spock_.”


End file.
